huniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Macattackp
Welcome! Congratulations on starting HUniverse Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Why is the homepage under category: ShadowFox? Hi. I notice the home page is in "category: ShadowFox". Is there any particular reason for that or can I change it? Thanks. Irrevenant 11:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Good Question. I think the creator just put everything with the word "Shadow Fox" on it under the category What's in Continuity? Heroes Unite and Heroes Alliance are obviously in continuity as are the Titles of individual characters (Energize, Shell, Vora, etc.) - although this relationship is asymetric - when these characters appear, the HUniverse reflects their current status in their own titles, but their own titles are under no obligation to reflect the larger happenings of the HUniverse. (I read this in a forum thread somewhere now I can't find it - if I do I might add it to the main page). My big question is: What about Crossoverlord and Crossoverkill? Do they fall within HUniverse continuity or not? Thanks. Hey, they are not obligated though some comics such as Wireless and Energize as well as Fearless strongly follow the continuity. The main trick is to (unless stated otherwise such as for Acrobat) just assume that they're following the continuity unless it directly contradicts something mentioned in the HU/HA storylines which are the main time line of continuity As for Crossoverlord and Crossoverkill, they are a touch more complicated. The HUniverse is considered one of the universes in the multiverse and as such can be referred to within the comics (AKA, Energize in Crossoverkill) however, we must also realize that these are crossover events usually seperate from time and space and thus can be referred to as a distant memory almost like a dream. Most of the characters within these crossovers are from different universes thus different realities Hope that helps Mac Table Hmm. That was an accident with the table but I kinda like it like that. What do you think? -- Irrevenant 11:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Interesting! I don't know about the longevity of it if we get more pages but it looks cool and compact! Virtus's powers? I've run with your assertion that Virtus is a speedster, but I haven't seen any evidence in the pages of Heroes Alliance itself to back that up. Where did this information come from pls, and where did the character originate? Thanks, --Irrevenant 02:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Virtus is most definitely a speedster. The details are hard to come by because the actual comic is apparently written in Swedish but Seb's main page is on Deviant Art here http://speedslide.deviantart.com/ The best way to learn about Virtus I find is to read the contest entries he wrote or if you're REALLY devoted there's an AMAZING community project that took place on dA over several years called Secret Wars. It starts http://kostmeyer.deviantart.com/journal/?offset=40 there and goes through the journal entries. That takes a LONG time to read but has some amazing insight to Virtus' personality and powers. As for what I know for certain... he has not amazing super speed but super speed none the less, it seems to be somewhat driven by his emotions as when he gets REALLY passionate the red parts of his outfit start glowing white and he seems almost super strength as well as super speed. He's also learnt how to yell at super sonic frequencies by speeding up his vocal chords but it kills his voice for a while, and he believes that he gained his powers through a chemical accident but apparently that is not the case and the real answer is a mystery. Hope that helps Permission to use MonkeyMafia's art? I notice you put up some art by MonkeyMafia. Do we have permission to use his stuff? I have a few I want to put up if that's the case. Thanks --Irrevenant 11:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ummm... no... no we don't... thanks for reminding me that...I really just couldn't resist using that picture as it showed plot twist's personality so well... usually as long as you credit the artist they're okay with it (more publicity for them) but good point Zenmorph's character art? Do you know, who all the characters are that Zenmorph uploaded? Is he the artist, or do we need to seek permission from someone else? Where are these characters from and do they actually have a connection to the HU or are they just original characters? I'm wanting to tidy up the picture attributions and his pages and I don't really have anything to work with. Thanks. --Irrevenant 08:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Zenmorph is Sux, creator of Peligroso so yeah, he has permission to upload them as they're his stuff. They haven't been officially used yet, but I'm pretty certain most of his characters are open for use in the HUniverse Please delete .png file Please delete the file at: http://huniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Proxy_duplicates_Clair_Dupoir%27s_powers_-_by_Fukujinzuke.png I accidentally uploaded it in .png format. I've uploaded it again as a .jpg but can't get rid of this one. Sanx, --Irrevenant 00:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday. Noticed your edit. Happy birthday, dude. :D Irrevenant 07:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hah thanks! I was actually rather slow on that. My birthday was February 15th but I kind of forgot to update. Thanks though!